The advent of mobile communications devices with video capture and networking features has allowed for the introduction of advanced sharing features. For example, video broadcast (or videocast) functionality may now be possible to allow users of mobile communications devices to capture and share video content online. However, such functionality may require complicated user interfaces that vary according to context, therefore making the videocast functionality cumbersome to use.